


Out of the Fog

by TheEmpressJai



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressJai/pseuds/TheEmpressJai
Summary: Hermione is being haunted by a reoccurring dream. Surrounded by fog night after night, frantically looking for someone. Will she ever find what she looking for? Is she the only one who is affected by these dreams? Disclaimer: These are not my toys. I just play with them. Also, I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: These are not my toys. These lovely characters belong to J K Rowling. I’m just playing with them.

 

Author’s Note: Hey!! This is the revised version of this story. I plan to delete the other version from FFN.

Update 7/1/17 I changed this chapter a bit. I wanted to introduce some things sooner than I originally did.

 

_Fog. Endless fog that I can barely see through. It’s kind of peaceful but super creepy at the same time. I can’t tell exactly where I am but from the thick grass underneath my bare feet, my guess is a field somewhere. It’s not cold, thankfully since all I have on is a nightgown and a satin robe. There is no wind. Just thick fog. I start walking, cautiously, in search of something. I don’t know what exactly I’m looking for but I am sure I will know when I find it. Brushing my hair out of my face, I walk a little faster. Am I the only one out here? “Hello?” I call out. There is no answer. I shake my head in frustration and continue searching. I look all around for anything. There is a tree up ahead, I run towards it, which proves to be a mistake because I trip and –_

“Ow!” I rub the back of my head as I sit up from falling out of the bed, taking my royal blue fleece blanket with me. I sat there rubbing my head trying to think my way through the dream I had. What is the point of it? Why do I keep having it? I quickly get off the floor and move to my desk. It is the best place for me to think while I am at home. I remember begging my parents for a desk of my own when I decided to rearrange my childhood room. It was a cherry oak wood desk with more storage than one would think. Magic can be such an incredible thing. I moved aside my smoothie than my mother brought up earlier, it was melted, and the uneaten turkey and swiss sandwich with crisps, maybe I would eat that later. Pulling out the brand-new notebook I bought earlier that day I quickly wrote out my dream. Underneath the description, I made a line to separate the dream from the notes I was about to take. I reached in the bag of books I hadn’t put away yet and pulled out a muggle dream dictionary. Flipping through it to the F section I found the entry on fog.

 

_Fog in dreams symbolizes practical work and energy. If you have this dream you must work hard. You need to make the effort to achieve the best you can. This dream also suggests that things in life may not be what they seem._

 

“I hate divination,” I muttered still taking notes. This was not something I could ignore any longer. I had this dream multiple times a week and I was tired of it. Maybe it is a sign, not that I believe in anything as flimsy and ridiculous as that. If anything, it was a clue to something more substantial. There was a reason I was cursed with this dream and I was going to figure it out.

 

_Another possibility is that the fog is an image of what is still unknown or hidden in you- your unconscious, and anything looming out of it is what is emerging into awareness. People in fog are often said to be trying to find their way home._

BUZZ “This is ridiculous.” I push my hair out of my face and pick up my phone, glad for the distraction. “Hello.” I put it on speaker so I could still write if something came to me.

 

“Hermione, I can’t take it anymore.” Harry’s voice came through the speaker.

 

“If you are going to start talking about Ginny again I may drive over there and smack you in the face.” As glad as I was for the distraction, Harry and Ginny and their relationship troubles were driving me crazy this summer. He called to whine about her shutting him out after he broke up with her for her safety and she wrote to me to complain about how unfair it was that Harry thought she couldn’t take care of herself.

“You are my best friend. Who else am I supposed to talk to?” he complained.

 

The Boy who Lived everybody. I roll my eyes. “Harry, I love you, I really do. So, let me break this down for you one more time. I have studying to get back to.  It's okay, Ginny will understand eventually. You must give her time to accept this. Then she will realize that you did it for her and not to hurt her." I tried to console him over the phone. I had been listening to him complain about this for a couple weeks. Thank Merlin it was the end of the summer. I moved to my bed to lay down while I was talking to him. It was hot and humid and I was lying with my head hanging off the bed, right in front of a fan with my cell phone on speaker. Since I wasn’t doing anything but listening to him, I looked around my room and noticed that it was a disaster. I was in the middle of packing, so clothes were everywhere. My books were scattered from the studying I was doing earlier. I was finishing up some extra reading for potions, it was my hardest class because Snape hated us. His hate fueled my determination to get perfect marks.

 

"No, she won't Hermione. She sent me a letter that said not to come to the Burrow for a couple weeks because she wouldn't be able to handle being around me. If she understands, she wouldn't have said that. I love her Hermione, but I can't have anything happen to her just because she's with me. If Voldemort finds out she's one of my weaknesses, he'll use her as bait to get me and she could end up killed and then where would we be? I will not let her become a martyr for the cause of this war. Believe it or not, this is my war. I don't even want to you involved."

 

I sat up abruptly, almost dropping my phone. "Harry!"

 

"No, Hermione. I didn't say you wouldn't be involved because I know you already are. Voldemort already knows you're my best friend, but he doesn't know about me and Ginny. And I would like to keep it that way. But she's so damn stubborn. We start school in a week and I haven't been to the Burrow even once this summer. Not once. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, so I’m abiding by her wishes. I don't know how this trip to Diagon Alley is going to go." He sighed. "Speaking of our trip, have you gotten your letter from Hogwarts yet? Aren't they normally here by now?"

 

"You noticed that too?" I got up and made my way over to the window to look for an owl. "I thought I was alone in that worry, I brought it up to Ron when I owled him last week but he didn't even mention it in his owl back. Maybe Dumbledore is just playing around with us; you know he's the most brilliant wizard of our time but he's a little off his rocker at times."

 

Harry laughed. "I know. Actually-" I heard some rustling. "I just got mine."

 

"No fair! I NEED mine. I need to know if I'm Head Girl or not." I started to pace. "What if I didn't get it? What if it's Hannah Abbott?"

 

"You know you got it, Hermione. I don't know why you stress over that. You've always gotten the highest marks in our class and you know it."

 

"I wonder who's Head Boy."

 

"Well, we know it's not me, Dumbledore probably thinks I've got too much to worry about. You know, with trying to stay alive and keep all of you alive as well."

 

"Let's be honest, it's me keeping you and Ron alive." I laughed "And it's definitely not Ron. I keep hoping the two of you will learn to take notes and to study."

 

"Hopefully it's not that git Malfoy."

 

I could almost feel Harry's anger at Malfoy through the phone. I laughed. "Calm down tiger. Besides, don't jinx it. The last thing I need is to have to share quarters with Ferretboy."

 

"If it is him, Mione, just say the word and I'll-"

 

I cut him off. "You'll do what? Get more distracted from your school work? Get in trouble over something that's a waste of time when you are supposed to be figuring out how to defeat Voldemort?" I sigh. "Look, Harry, I don't want to get into this, are you going to open your letter or not?"

 

"Oh yeah." I heard him opening his letter.

 

"Harry? Why did you get so quiet?"

 

"I'm Quidditch Captain." He whispered.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm Quidditch Captain!" he said a little bit louder, still in shock.

 

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful! Your father would've been so proud. You're following his legacy!"

 

"I know. I wish Sirius was still here so I could owl him and say just that."

 

"Aww Harry. Let's go celebrate after we do our school shopping tomorrow."

 

"Okay. You know my birthday is tomorrow too. We've got a lot to celebrate; me being captain, me being seventeen and NEVER having to return to this hellhole the Dursley's call home, us going back to school-"

 

An owl flew through my window and dropped an envelope on my lap. I quickly opened it.

"And me being Head Girl," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley couldn't have been more beautiful that day. There were Witches and Wizards bustling around to gather school supplies for their children. Young Wizards and Witches were running around excitedly, hoping to see some familiar faces, waving to friends and enemies alike. At least, that's what I was doing. I waved at Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Seamus, and even Blaise from Slytherin. Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting on Harry and the Weasley's, I began to wonder about the Head Boy again. The concept was scary. I would have to live with whomever it was for the entire school year. The Head Students share a common room and it would be Hell if it was someone I couldn't get along with. Silently, I prayed to Merlin it was somebody I could deal with.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. He came over and embraced me. He looked different. More mature, more attractive, I held him back at arm's length. "Harry! Where are your glasses?!"

"I got contacts."

"Oh, I love it! Ginny is going to freak out. You look so different." I gave him another hug as he blushed and grabbed his hand to pull him into Diagon Alley. "I was already in here once today, but I didn't buy anything because I wanted to wait for you guys, but I saw this book I NEED to get before we go meet the Weasley's at the ice cream shop. We're having lunch there, last minute so if you didn't know you're okay, nobody forgot about you." I gave him a reassuring smile as I led him pass the crowds of people who were trying to get a look at him, into the bookstore and purchased a couple books on dream interpretation.

"I thought you didn't like divination." Harry questioned.

"Just because I don't like something doesn't mean that I can't research it." I replied quickly not wanting him to know that I was worried about why I was having this re-occurring dream. It was driving me wild! There has to be a reason that I was having it. Hopefully, these books will give me more insight than the muggle ones did. I'm tired of looking for something that I can't seem to find and it's annoying to always wake up in a cold sweat. "Besides maybe in the midst of one of our future escapades we will come across something dealing with dreams. You know how you have those dreams about Voldemort."

"mm-hmm" Harry was hardly paying me any attention. He was looking straight ahead. I followed his glance.

"Ginny!" I dropped Harry's hand and ran forward to give my friend a hug. She too was distant, and tensely gave me a hug all the while looking over my shoulder at Harry. "Honestly you guys-"

"Ginny."

"Harry."

"How have you been?"

Shaking my head, I left them to their own problems and went a little farther around the corner to find the rest of the redheaded clan. "Ron!" I ran to him excitedly and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hermy!" He said blushing to match the color of his hair. I grimaced at his newfound nickname for me. "I've missed you!" He gave me a hug as well but there was something different about it. "Let me look at you!" He stepped back and gave me a once-over. I had changed a lot over the summer; my normally bushy brown locks now fell in loose waves and my mom took me to get highlights. I'd finally grown into my body over the summer too, so I had a figure now. Ron was looking at me as if he'd just figured out I was a girl.

"Oh, Ronald stop it." I laughed thinking oh Merlin does he have a crush? What will this do to our friendship? To our trio? "You've grown taller!" He looked to be about 6'1". "Amazing!"

"Thanks! You look great too Hermy." He blushed again. What is with that? "Hey, there's something I need to ask you... Fancy a walk with me?" He held out his hand.

I took his hand cautiously. "Did you grow some manners over the summer as well?" I faked swooning and fanned my face. "My oh my, what has happened to my brutish friend?" He glared at me and I giggled. "Okay, okay, where to?"

We walked down some alley and he turned to me. "Hermione, over the summer I started thinking, and something has changed. I think standing here in front of you, I've realized what it is. Between always being anxious to get your letters, to even trying to figure out the fellyfone, I know I developed a crush on you. And I'd like it if you would be my girlfriend?"

I stood there confused and in shock. "B-b-b-but we're friends." I stammered. "How could something like this happen? We've got so much other stuff to deal with, and we're in our final year at Hogwarts and we've got N.E.W.T's and this war with Voldemort still and-"

"Hermione, just give me your answer."

"No, sorry Ron I think we've too much to deal with to complicate it with a relationship. Let's just stay friends and see what happens after the war is over, okay?" I held my hand against his face, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked away with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. What if this ruined our friendship? I've been over my feelings for Ron for a while now. It figures that he would finally see me once I had gotten past my little crush.

**************

"Harry, stop it!" I said through my giggles. "You're being super goofy today!" I was leaning over in my chair at the ice cream shop holding my stomach. We had already finished school shopping and were just relaxing. Merlin knows we can't have a normal year at Hogwarts. We were attracting a lot of attention but who cares. The world only has a small idea of the weight that was on Harry's shoulders, and on the rest of us with him trying to keep him alive to save the world. Personally, I think they ought to mind their business. Even now I could see a lady in her twenties, leaning back in her chair trying to hear what we were talking about. I looked at her pointedly, noticing that she was caught she turned around. I shook my head.

"Come on, Hermione. It says right here you can change your appearance. What if I wanted to be a blonde? You think I could beat out Malfoy as the "hottest blonde at Hogwarts?" Somebody has to try it because it seems like fun." Harry pointed out looking at CosmoWitchly, a magazine Ginny had picked up. "You're smart enough to do it. Try it. And see if you can fool somebody into thinking you are someone else."

"Harry really... This is too much." I argued. What if I messed it up? I've never even seen anything like this spell. It seemed like something Aurors would use, someone with some training. Maybe someone invented it because using Polyjuice has it's limitations.

He gave me some puppy dog look. "Hermione, we never get to just have fun. What is the harm in this? It's just a spell. It's printed in a magazine targeted for teenage witches. Surely you aren't worried that you will screw it up." He looked at me whining and making his eyes bigger and poking his lip out.

"Harry, don't do that to me." Ron started laughing as he saw me begin to cave in. "Oh alright! You're right, we don't get to just have fun. Fine. Any suggestions?"

"Hermione, you were supposed to be stronger than that!" Ginny exclaimed. "Some Gryffindor you are!" she started giggling hiding her face in Harry's chest, apparently, they had worked through their problems.

"Ginny, you know you can't even resist that look." I laughed again. "Come on with the suggestions guys, before I change my mind."

"Okay, okay... Do blonde. Like Malfoy blonde. And bright blue eyes. Short pixie cut," Ginny suggested.

"Okay..." I glanced at the magazine to see the instructions. With a few swift movements with my wand I felt my hair shortening and losing volume as it spiked itself in the back. It was different, my head felt lighter. By the looks of my friends, I knew my hair color had changed from my soft brown to an almost platinum blonde. Closing my eyes, I did a couple more wand movements and muttered the incantation under my breath and when I opened them again I received a collective gasp. I conjured up a mirror. Looking at myself I was shocked at how good the blonde cut looked on me. The front of my hair was long enough to reach my chin and the bangs were all on the right side of my face slightly covering my eye. I smiled, bringing a twinkle to my bright aquamarine eyes. "So...?"

"Wow...." Came yet another collective gasp.

"You look amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. "But we can still tell it's you because of your clothes." She flipped through her magazine and stopped on a page with a model wearing a sequin gold miniskirt, with a red off the shoulder sweater and red heels. "Order this."

"For who? Surely you can't mean for me to wear that?"

"I'll buy it for you." Harry volunteered and before I could stop him he tapped the magazine page and a menu appeared out of the book. "What size skirt?"

"Harry, really..." He gave me a look that made me feel bad for refusing it. "Small skirt, small shirt, size 7 shoes."

In a matter of seconds, a package appeared on the tabletop. "Come on Hermione." Ginny said excitedly grabbing the packages and pulling me towards the restroom. "I want to do your makeup." I went into the stall and pulled on the outfit. "Come on, Come on." Ginny rushed me. I came out the stall and soon she was waving her wand in my face. "All done." She pushed me in front of the mirror.

"Wow!" I muttered, my breath leaving me. I was a whole new person. The outfit enhanced every dip and curve in my body that I had been too conservative to show off before. "Is that me?" I wobbled on my heels.

Ginny muttered a quick balance spell. Instantly I felt at home in the heels. "You're gorgeous. Let's go show the boys."

We walked out of the restroom and over to the boys. Ron looked up and at the sight of me, fell out of his chair. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped. "Well, well, well..." Came an unreasonably sexy drawl. I ignored it for fear I couldn't handle myself and I walked over to Harry and turned to face him. "What do I do?" I whispered frantically. Harry shrugged his shoulders and whispered back. "Go for it." The drawl came from Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, who is your new friend here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Huge Shout out to my Beta! Quacklynne89, you are appreciated!! 

Ron went red in record time. It might be the worst it has ever been. "You stay away from her, Malfoy!" he yelled. Well, I sighed, if we didn’t have all the attention in Fortescue’s before, we certainly did now. I debated stepping in but I was still trying to figure out what to say to Malfoy. What should my name be? Who am I? This is stupid. Why did I agree to this? Of all the people in the wizarding world, why, Merlin did it have to be him? 

"Weasel nobody asked you." Malfoy snapped, his tone harsh. Why did he even come over here?

It felt like time was going in slow motion. What am I supposed to say? Soon the attention is going to be back on me. I looked around the ice cream shoppe for an idea. Getting a slight nudge from Harry, I muttered a quick confidence spell. My eyes fell on Harry’s vanilla ice cream. "My name is Ivory." I said, extending my hand for him to shake. Stupid, what a stupid name. Why am I doing this? Looking at him in surprise at how soft his hands were, I noticed that he had grown up over the summer as well. His blonde hair was longer and fell in his face. He was at least 6'3” and had obviously worked out during the break. He had on a green t-shirt and dark wash jeans. I almost smirked, figures that his hands would be soft. He probably has some fancy and super expensive lotion. I realized I was just staring at him like an idiot. "And you sir, are Draco Malfoy." He raised my hand up to his mouth to place a kiss on the back of it. I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ginny hissing something at Ron and what looked like her wand pressed against his side. 

"I see you know who's who in the wizarding world. But belle, let me steal you away from these wizards so we can talk." He tucked my hand in his arm. When did he learn some manners? I wanted to roll my eyes but I kept myself in check. It was probably some archaic pure-blood training. It was a shame that those manners had never shown up prior to today. 

Pulling away, I turned back around to look at Harry with my eyes wide. Help me! Hopefully he would get it. I tried to get the message to him with my facial expression so Malfoy wouldn’t see. "Harry, is it okay? I mean I know I'm supposed to be spending the day with you, but…" A slow grin went across his face. This jerk, he was not going to save me. He was getting a kick out of this. Payback is going to be sweet. How dare he! I looked down, accepting my fate. "Please don't tell Mom I wasn't with you."

"Dear you don't have to ask Potter permission." Malfoy came closer and placed his hand on the small of my back.

"He's my friend and he's supposed to be watching out for me. My parents are trusting him." I said glancing back at him. Why was he so close to me? His hand was hot on my back. Merlin, what kind of cologne is he wearing. It smells amazing. Like sandalwood with a hint of some spice. 

"Go ahead Ivory, and don't worry about a thing." Harry said, with that stupid grin still on his face. I glared at him. He ignored me and looked at Malfoy, finally dropping the grin and giving him a dirty look. "Don't try anything stupid, Malfoy." He warned.

Without another word, Malfoy gave him a short nod, tucked my hand in his and was steering me away from my friends. "Now, why is it that I am just now being graced with your presence?" Blushing, I looked down. What do I even say to him? We had never even touched before unless you count the time my fist connected with his nose in our third year. He placed his hand underneath my chin and gently raised it so my eyes would meet his. "You are with me. There's no need to be shy or ashamed. You entice me. I want to get to know more about you. As beautiful as you are you should never look down for anyone." 

I had to stop myself from staring at him like an idiot again. It was strange. His words sounded like he actually meant them. I don’t think I’ve ever heard his voice without all the hate that usually comes out when he talks to us. His tone was gentle yet firm, this was confusing me. He can be decent? Really? Could we have been wrong about Malfoy this whole time? How could I have judged him so harshly? Isn’t that the main thing we were fighting for? I felt a tear slip from my eye as the feeling of shame washed over me. He brushed it away, bringing his face close to mine.

“How do I entice you?” I whispered since he was so close to me. It was almost as if I was having a hard time talking. My breath was caught in my chest. My heart stopped. Time slowed down again as he glanced at my lips.

“There’s something about you. I feel like I've met you before. And I never forget a pretty face.” He brushed his lips against mine. "You…" he kissed me again. "…are just so…" his arms found my waist. "Intoxicating." Pulling me closer, he tried to deepen our kiss. Fireworks and alarms went off somewhere in my mind even as the rest of the world went silent.

I wanted to pull him closer, to lose myself in his kiss, in the taste of him. My hands seemed like they had a mind of their own, as they somehow found themselves tangled in the back of his hair. I could feel a smirk come across his lips and finally, my mind turned back on and the sounds of Diagon Alley came rushing back. My hands found his chest and I pushed him back. "Mal-Draco!" I straightened my hair and my shirt, taking a couple steps back from him. I had to get away. I needed to get out of here. What was that? "Harry would have a fit! Really!" I stepped back further from him. "I've heard of your reputation but I had to find out for myself. You're a womanizer and I'm not like your other girls!" I stomped off, upset at myself because I had enjoyed it. What was that, I asked myself again. Why did it take me so long to respond? Why would he kiss someone he’d just met? Does he get his way so much with girls that he couldn’t even imagine that I wouldn’t want that? Not that I didn’t like it. Merlin, I liked it, his lips were soft and he seemed like he knew what he was doing. More conflicted that I had ever been over something that was not life-threatening, tears streamed down my face as I walked back to my friends. Life has a cruel sense of humor. It wasn’t fair, that was my first real kiss and he didn't even know it was me. 

Follow me on Tumblr for notices about this story. There’s also pretty pictures! My username Theempressjai  
Also this story is posted on FFN and wattpad if you prefer those sites over this one. My username is the same on all the sites. Theempressjai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for notices about this story: Theempressjai


	4. Chapter 4

The following week dragged on until finally it was the night before we were to get aboard the Hogwarts Express and head to school. That night I found myself talking on the phone to Harry expressing how I felt for probably the fiftieth time since the kiss. "Harry, I shouldn’t like him. He’s bullied us every year at school, but what if that person isn’t the real him? What if it’s his survival method? I mean really, put yourself in his shoes. He was raised to be a git, raised to think the world belonged at his feet. I’m not going to say that he wasn’t a git in the beginning. We’ve all grown up, why hasn’t he? Why does he still act like that spoiled brat from first year? Is it because once he realized he could be his own person Voldemort came back and to be anything less than cruel to us would be suicide? As much as it's not allowed, I like him. I felt so at home in his arms and that kiss… it was glorious and devastating all at the same time. He only kissed me because he thought I was someone else. He would have never kissed me had he known it was me. Never! And what if he's Head Boy? Then I’ll have to be in close quarters with him and be internally tortured because I can't be with him."

Harry sighed heavily. "So why don't you be with him as Ivory?"

"How would I explain Ivory's absence in class or at meals?"

"For the record, I want you to know I was joking, but it’s easy. Make her a 6th year, that way you won't have to worry about classes and then meals… eat really fast and then jet out towards the library and then come in half-asleep as Ivory, make it seem like she's a late sleeper."

"Harry" I squealed. "You're a genius! I love you!"

"I know. I also need you to know this is both insane and dangerous. Not quite as insanely dangerous as we are used to but it is nonetheless. I mean do you honestly want to add this to your plate? What is your endgame here? Just to get to know him? Be with him? Or try to change him?"

"I’m sure I can handle this level of hectic. I know we've hated him strongly for like the past six years but when I was with him as Ivory, he said some things that made me believe there is a person under the superior act he puts up. He might just have a heart." I reasoned. “Maybe I can save him.” I muttered.

"Save him? Sis, I love you, but I want to say right now that I am definitely going to hang this over your head for the rest of our lives if this fails.” He scoffed. “Save Malfoy…. Of all the crazy hare-brained ideas.” I could hear him fussing under his breath. Most of it was unintelligible but I caught “bloody ferret” and “not worth it” in there somewhere. “Look, just please don't rub it into Ron's face. He fancies you." Harry warned me.

"I know. He asked me out when we were in Diagon Alley while you and Ginny were fixing your problems. I told him we had too much on our plates to confuse and distract ourselves with a relationship." I sighed. "I hope I didn't hurt his feelings and I hope he doesn't try anything rash. You know how Ron gets sometimes."

Harry laughed. "You have no choice but to love him. Just because he's a little mad sometimes doesn't mean he doesn't have good intentions."

"I know, but anyway… back to Draco. Do you actually think I should keep up my Ivory identity?"

"If this is what you want to do. I support you one hundred percent Hermione, and I guess I will help in any way I can. I can’t make the same promise for Ron. He is going to blow his top when he finds out, so I suggest you tell him yourself. Ginny will be happy just to help with clothes and makeup, she has been itching to give you some form of makeover for years. Lacks female companionship that one does. Just don't make Ivory too different than you, that way when he finds out who you are he can't say he wasn't with you for you." he advised.

"No problem. So…you up for some fun and games on the Express tomorrow?" I asked deviously.

"If you are careful and keep up appearances. Use the coins we used for DA meetings and let me know the moment he finds out you and Ivory are the same person because he may flip out. He's so unpredictable, you never know how he'll react. So be careful Hermione." Harry warned.

“When am I not careful?” I shrugged off his warning and started moving towards the bookshelf in my room. “Harry, I love you, and I wouldn’t mind staying up on the phone with you normally, but I should double check my trunk and I suggest you do the same. Especially since this is your last night staying with the Dursley’s. You need to make sure all of your stuff is out of their house.”

Harry groaned. “I’ve never been so excited and yet dreading something at the same time. I wish they would have let me have you and Ron over to help me. I feel like I’m forgetting something, and I wouldn’t put it past Uncle Vernon to torch whatever belongings I have left here. You know, he refused my help for their safety? I literally broke it down into layman’s terms for them. I said this is a super villain who wants to kill everyone without magic and their lives were in danger and he threatened to kick me out early. Wouldn’t even listen to me when I said that they would be high on the list since they were my family.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it Harry. Dumbledore and the Order will figure something out for them, maybe without them even knowing it so they won’t kick up a fuss.” I opened my trunk to add a couple more books. My eyes fell on the dream interpretation book I purchased the other day. “Got to go Harry. I love you, I’ll call and wake you up in the morning.”

“Love you too. I’ll see you in the morning. Hopefully I can get Kreacher to move this stuff for me.” 

“Good luck with that. Bye.” I disconnected the call. Glancing at the book again I closed the trunk and went over to my nightstand to get my new dream journal. I felt foolish even keeping one but this dream that I have been having is driving my insane. I get it most nights, since I have been keeping track of it, I would say at least 4-5 nights a week. There’s nothing intense about it. Just a thick fog and the frantic feeling of looking for someone or something. I don’t know if I am frantic because I am in danger, or if it is because I have misplaced whatever or whomever I am looking for. “Hopefully the Hogwarts’ library has more to offer.” I looked around my room and added some hygiene products, a pair of shoes and the dream journal to my trunk. Finally, I grabbed the dream interpretation book from the trunk, grabbed a notepad and pencil and settled down into my bed for some research.


	5. Chapter 5

_I open my eyes and I am surrounded by a thick fog. Blades of wet grass tickle my ears as I lay on the ground. I sit up and try to get some idea of where I am. I know that I am asleep and that this is that dream that I have been having for the last few weeks. I think it began sometime in June. At least 4 times a week, I find myself in this circle of fog. I am wearing a flowy, satin nightgown with thin straps that comes down to my knees and a lace, floor-length, long sleeve robe, both are a slate grey color. It’s such a pretentious outfit to be considered nightclothes. I shake my head and wrap the robe around me to try to cover up my cleavage. Suddenly, I smelled some man’s cologne. That’s new. Usually I am alone in these dreams, or at least I feel alone. I spend most of the time walking around looking for something or someone. “Who’s here?” I called out. There was no response. I started to walk forward, brushing grass off my robe. I feel a pull in my chest, as though I need to find this man. I start to run, my hair and my robe billowing out behind me. I no longer care about being indecent. “Hello?” I look around frantic and struggle to control my breathing. “Hello? Who is out there?” I yell. I turn in a circle slowly. I don’t even know where to go to find him! This is crazy! “Where are you?” I turn around one more time and in the distance, I see a silhouette of someone. The air leaves my chest. There he is._  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ  
I wake up groggy and still frantic. Turning toward the sound I knock my book and journal off the bed. My phone was vibrating on the nightstand. I answer it out of breath. “Hello?”   
“Did I catch you at a bad time? Were you sleeping?” Harry’s voice comes through the line sounding concerned.   
“No, no, well, yes actually. I fell asleep studying.” I run a hand through my hair to try to get it out of my face. “I’m fine. What’s going on? Are the Dursleys giving you trouble?”  
“No, they are being really quiet and leaving me alone.” Harry laughed. “I called to tell you that Malfoy sent me a letter for you. I just got it.”  
“What?!” I sat all the way up. “What does it say? Tell me.”   
“Calm down tiger, I didn’t open it. He sent it in a letter to me saying, “From bloke to bloke help me out. I can’t seem to get a letter to your friend.””   
“I wonder how long it took him to swallow his pride and just owl you?” I laughed. “What are you waiting for? Open it. Tell me what it says.” I could hear paper rustling in the background.   
Harry cleared his throat. “Dear Ivory, you are a hard person to get ahold of. Every owl I send off comes back unopened. My ego is insuring me that my owl simply cannot find you, and that surely you aren’t just ignoring me. However, I apologize for making you uncomfortable the other day, let me make it up to you. Meet me on the train tomorrow before it takes off. I hope you are going to Hogwarts. I don’t think I asked. If not, send me an owl back. Hopefully I’ll be seeing you tomorrow. Yours, DM”   
“Send it to me Harry! I want to see it.” I said excitedly.  
“Or I could just put it in my trunk and give it to you tomorrow.” Harry said slowly as if I had lost my mind.   
“That’s right. Oh okay, fine. I can wait until tomorrow.” I sighed. “I can’t believe he has been trying to reach me.”  
“Uhh eww.” I could hear him fake gag. “Good night Hermione.”  
“Thank you Harry!” He hung up before I could tell him good night. I pulled out my dream journal and jotted down the new dream, noting that there was someone in it this time. “I wonder what that means.” I mumble out loud. I fell back onto my bed and sighed. I couldn’t wait to get to the train tomorrow. I’ll make sure to wear something under my robes Ivory-like so I can change my appearance easily. I closed my eyes and pulled my duvet up to my chin. Tomorrow would be a great day.  
*******  
 _Turning around quickly in a fog as thick as this is ill-advised but I was startled because I heard someone just now. There was a girl in the distance. It looked like she was running toward me but she never got closer. Should I call out to her? What if she's in danger? What if I'm in danger? What if all that noise she is making only makes whatever is after her find the both of us? Why am I such a coward? I put my hand up to try to signal to her and just as I am about to call out to her she disappears. All at once I feel like I lose my mind because I instantly start to run towards where she was, yelling like a lunatic. "Hello! Hello! Are you there? Are you okay? Please be okay, please be okay…" I say the phase to myself over and over again. Did I let something happen to her? Is this my fault? After running for what seems like forever, I fall to my knees and my hands grip my hair. "Please be okay."_


	6. Chapter 6

King’s Cross was busy as usual, there were families everywhere, adults headed to work, dressed in business suits and hurrying along. Excitedly, I ran through the station towards the platform. "Ron! Harry! Hurry up!" I called over my shoulder. Finally reaching the barrier that separated the muggle world from platform 9 ¾, I stopped and straightened my hair as best as I could and looked back to see my best friends leaning over their carts panting.

"Merlin, Mione!" breathed Ron. "What's the rush?" His face was red and he was clearly out of breath.

"Where'd you get all this energy?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his sweaty unruly hair.

"Sometimes I think you two are dense. I want to find out who the Head Boy is! You both know it has been bothering me for the past week!"

"And that alone justifies your marathon sprint through a station full of muggles pushing your trunk on a cart? With us back here struggling to keep up?" Ron said pointedly.

I blushed slightly. "Sorry guys." I gave them both a brief hug. "Now let’s go." Looking around to make sure no one was watching me, I casually leaned up against the barrier and fell through to the other side. Another burst of energy and excitement came over me as I gazed upon the majestic, scarlet Hogwarts train. The boys came through the platform.

"Oh no Ron, there's that gleam in her eyes again." Harry moaned.

"At least this time we don't have a lot of distance to cover." Ron sighed.

"Honestly, don't you two call yourselves athletes? Being on the Quidditch team and all? Harry, you're the captain for Merlin's sake!"

"There's a big difference between riding a broom and running Mione," Ron explained exasperatedly.

"Well, we will just have to add cardio to our DA training," I said, waving them off and turning back towards the train. "Aren't you guys excited? We're going back to school. We're going back home! I can hardly wait to get to the library."

"THE LIBRARY!" came a collective groan as Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown came through onto the platform.

"Some things never change." One of them muttered.

I ignored them and pushed my cart to the lift so I could get it on the train. In a daze, I waved at people when they spoke but continued throughout the train to reach the Heads' compartment. Soon I reached it. Okay, Hermione. This is it. You've been dying to know who your right hand was going to be. Whoever it is, is on the other side of this door. Deep breaths _…_ I opened the door and froze. I stood there staring at Malfoy's bare back. Apparently, he was changing shirts. I felt myself want to run my fingers up his back. I took out my wand and quickly muttered the incantations for me to turn into Ivory. I shortened my school girl skirt and took off my jacket that was hiding a rather tight grey tank top. Wordlessly, I did a confidence spell as I was trying to quietly close the door all the way behind me. The door got stuck on the track and made a loud noise. He swirled around abruptly, wand extended. Hands up, I stepped closer to him. "Someone told me I could find you in here,” I said shyly. He lowered his wand and put it down on the seat. Nervous from his lack of response, I took another step closer. "Look, I'm sorry for running off yesterday." I stood right in front of him so I could look him in the face. Reaching for his hand, I looked up, putting on my best pouting look. "Do you forgive me?" Do not look at his chest, Hermione. Look at his face.

He sighed and brushed my hair out of my face. "Ivory…" he started and then he brought me close and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. I could feel myself melting into him. He pulled away, "Of course I forgive you. Just don't make it a habit to run out on me okay?" He smiled and laughed lightly. I was amazed by that smile.  _Malfoy smiling? No smirk? Wow!_  "I'll let you slide this time but just know that nobody leaves a Malfoy standing there looking like a fool because Malfoy's are _not_ fools."

"Yes, sir." I saluted him. Giggling and trying to hide my blushing cheeks, I look down at our joined hands. He had interlocked his fingers with mine. His pale, blemish free and unreasonably soft hand stood out against my tanned complexion, with an ink stain on the pad of my thumb.

"Hermione?" Harry called opening the compartment door. "Oh!" He said catching full sight of the situation.

"No Potter. Your mudblood friend is not here." Malfoy sneered. "And if you wouldn't mind could you remove yourself from my compartment I was rather caught up in a moment." I jerked my hand away from his and busted into tears. "Ivory, Belle, what's the matter?"

Furiously, I wiped away my tears. "How could you say that about m-her!" I ran from the compartment.

"Potter, I-"

"Save it, Malfoy." I could hear Harry say as he closed the door and ran after me. I fell to the floor at the end of the corridor. "Hermione, calm down. Shhh… calm down." He said gathering me in his arms and taking me into the nearest compartment. He sat down and cradled me against his chest. "It's okay. It'll be alright. But you gotta pull yourself together because you have to start your Head duties. The train's departing right now." He kissed me on my forehead. "Okay, Mione?" He pulled out the CosmoWitchly magazine and read the instructions for the charm I used to change my appearance and muttered the enchantment and soon I felt my hair lengthen and grow thicker. "Close your eyes." He instructed. I obeyed. He muttered that spell too. "Okay and now to get you into some Hermione clothes." He said another spell and my school robes were on. I opened my eyes and wiped away my tears. "Hermione, I know you're stronger than this. You know you can change Malfoy this year into someone decent. Just keep your head on straight and put up a strong front. Don't let him get to you, and use Ivory to your advantage. Clearly, he cares for her. Just slowly ease him into caring for you." He hugged me tightly. "Also, you need to make sure not to lose yourself. Don't let your feelings get in the way of things. Now go take care of what you need to do. I'll cover for Ivory."

I nodded and stood up off his lap. "Thanks, Harry!" I kissed him on his cheek and headed back towards the heads compartment. Cautiously I slipped in.

"Ivory look I-" Malfoy started as he looked up from where he was seated with his head in his hands. "Oh, it's just you." He put his head back down.

"What? No snide remarks Malfoy?" I sneered mimicking his own demeaning tone of voice. "Something troubling you to where even you, a Malfoy, can't be his usual arrogant self?" No response. "Look, I know what you did." I sat down across from him. "And as much as your petty insults don't affect me in the slightest, especially because you haven't said a thing new since we first started this ridiculous rivalry, it may faze Ivory. She's hurt that you could say that about anybody. Especially me because I'm basically her other half. Besides you two need to talk about her family before you just go spouting off at the mouth talking about mudbloods and any other name of that sort." I stood up and brushed on my robes. "Now, get dressed so we can take care of business." I left the compartment proud of myself.  _S_ tep one in making Malfoy human…COMPLETE! He was actually distraught by the way "I" ran out on him this time. How sweet. I simply cannot wait for this meeting to be over so I can change back into Ivory. I skipped the rest of the way to the front of the train. Stepping into the communications box I pull out the microphone. "Sonorous," I said pointing at it and my throat with my wand. "ALL PREFECTS NEED TO REPORT TO THE HEADS' COMPARTMENT AT THE FRONT OF THE TRAIN, PLEASE! ALL PREFECTS TO THE HEADS' COMPARTMENT IMMEDIATELY. THANKS!" I muttered the counter-charm and skipped merrily back to the compartment. Seconds later the prefects filed in. One boy and one girl from each house. "Okay students, welcome to a new year. I am your Head Girl and Malfoy here is the Head Boy." I glanced over at him. He stood beside me, head slightly down. He looked deep in thought. "Malfoy, do you have anything to say before we begin?" He shook his head. "Okay, so I know you guys are expecting this long elaborate speech from me right now but surprise! I only have a few words to say and then you can go back to your friends." The look of surprise on everyone's face was priceless. "Okay, so basically all I have to say is abide by the rules you are now role models so there's no more recklessness allowed. At least not to where you can get caught." They all laughed. "If you have a problem with a student you are allowed to give them a detention but it is up to the Head of the House to define exactly what that detention shall be and you are not allowed to take away house points so don't even try it. The first official meeting will be on the first of the month, you will be receiving letters explaining the exact whereabouts." I paused. "Oh yeah and help direct the students where they need to go when we reach Hogwarts. Be nice to the first years. Have fun! Goodbye." And with that I dismissed them.

"Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" I turned to look at him. He had returned to his previous position with his head back in his hands.

"Do you think you can send Ivory back here to me to talk?"

 _Is he asking me a favor?_  "Malfoy if I wasn't in such a good mood I'd tell you to go find her yourself but since I see you're already suffering… I guess I can do this small favor for you." With that, I swept from the compartment and dashed through the corridor to Harry's compartment. I opened the door to find him and Ginny in a serious lip lock. I cleared my throat. They jumped apart. "I need to be Ivory again. Right now. Malfoy is upset that he made her cry and apparently wants to apologize."

"Malfoy apologize?" Harry said incredulously. "Isn't that against one of the sacred Malfoy bylaws?"

Ginny slapped his arm. "Oh, shut up you! Come here, Hermione." She quickly did my make up to where it looked like I had been crying. "Change your hair." I changed my hair to the blonde pixie cut. She tousled it to look messy like I had been leaning onto someone shoulder or laying on a pillow. "And your clothes." I simply took off my school robes. She wrinkled my shirt. "There, you're set. You look like you've been crying this entire time." She handed me the mirror.

I looked at myself. Everything was right except-"My eyes!" I quickly changed them to Ivory's aquamarine color and made them bloodshot. I glanced back into the mirror. My face was all splotchy and my mascara was running. My hair on the right side was flat. "Perfect. I'll be right back. Thank you!" I quickly hugged them both and walked slowly head down to the Heads' compartment. I felt a couple people look at me as if trying to figure out who I was.

Finally, I reached the Heads' compartment and slowly pushed opened the door. Malfoy was still in that forlorn position. I sniffed and wiped at my face in hopes of smearing my makeup a little more. He looked up instantly. "Ivory!" He came towards me.

I put my hand out. "Don't touch me." He stopped. "Hermione said you had something to say, so talk." I stood there with my arms around my middle.

"I'm so… Ivory, I didn't mean to. I-" He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry!”

I sat down on the bench and looked at him. He was actually apologizing. “I don't know what to say. I mean, I can't be around someone who thinks like that or talks that way.” I pulled on my hair at the nape of my neck. “It's a terrible word.”

He came over and sat beside me. “I know. I'll try not to say it again.”

I huffed. “Don't make promises you can't keep. I know all about your family. But by calling Hermione that you insulted me as well. I mean you don't even know what my last name is.” He looked up. "It's Radcliffe. Ivory Radcliffe." I had some cousins with that last name.

"I've never heard of any Radcliffes.” He said looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Which means…?"

"You are Muggle-born!" He paused. "Oh, Merlin! Ivory I'm sorry!" He reached for my hands and I pulled them back. "I didn't know!"

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't care?"

"Of course not. I like you. You intrigue me. There's no way I'm going to let you go because of your blood. Besides, that's just a silly belief that my father had embedded in me. I really don't care. I just act like it because I know if I don't someone will say something to my father or to me about it and I'll have to show them exactly what makes me a Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes. "And what exactly is that, Mr. Malfoy?"

He pulled back and handed me a bouquet of enchanted roses from behind his back. "Being able to do things like this." I looked at the roses. They glistened and the water droplets that were on them kept flowing through the perfect feather thin petals yet not one drop hit the ground. "Oh, Draco, these are amazing!" I hugged him excitedly. "I’ve got to go show Harry!" I turned to leave. "We're almost to school, right?" He nodded. "You know this is my first year at Hogwarts, right?" He nodded again. "Okay well, I'll see you at the castle. Hey, you know what you and Hermione should have as your password?"

"No sweetheart, what should it be?"

"New Beginnings." And I left.

*************

 

I sat there in a daze after she left. Was I really considering being with a mudblood? I guess so since I just fumbled all over myself to apologize to one. My father was going to kill me when he found out. _If_ he found out. I smirked, maybe I can get everyone in Slytherin to keep their mouths shut. The only person I should really have a problem with is Pansy. She is not going to like this at all. I leaned back in my seat and relaxed. It could be nice to just be me this year. Sure, the war is still going on, and everyone is going to be freaked out by the change. Also, there was the huge annoyance named Voldemort. I ran my hand over my face and took a deep breath. “If I’m going to die anyway, might as well die being true to myself,” I whispered out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

 

**This chapter is dedicated to my newborn godson Aries. He was born today and I am geeked!!**

 

"Hey, der firs' years! This way! Hey, der Mione! Harry! Ron!" Hagrid’s voice carried over the wind. It was starting to rain. Big, fat drops of rain were slowly making everyone soaked. Everyone was scrambling off the train to get to the carriages.

"Hey Hagrid!" we called back to our half-giant friend. I guided the first years in his direction. You could almost smell the fear coming off of the first years at the sight of the groundskeeper. "It's okay," I said soothingly to one little girl. I could see Malfoy helping a little boy with his cloak. I turned to do the same. “Everyone pull your hoods up. You are getting on the boats and it’s going to get a little wet. We don’t want all of you to end up in the hospital wing on your first night in the castle.” I helped a little girl with hair as thick as mine get all of it into a ponytail so she could get her hood on. “Let’s go. It’ll be alright. The view of the castle this way is worth it. Trust me.”

After a few minutes, all the first years were on the row boats prepared to arrive at the castle by the lake. Second years and up rode in carriages. After making a quick sweep of the train, I saw that Malfoy had most of the students squared away and on the carriages. "Granger, are you ready to go?" He asked, standing by our carriage. Nodding, I walked towards him. He stood to the side to let me climb in first and then climbed in his self. "I didn't see Ivory at all."

"Looking for her, were you?" I laughed. "Malfoy, do you have a crush?" I laughed a little harder. "Never knew you were the one to chase."

"Oh, just shut up, Granger!" He sat back and folded his arms.

"Surely, you're not pouting Malfoy. Isn't there some kind of Malfoy bylaw that prohibits that?"

"Granger, just shut up."

"Aww, I might as well just leave you alone because you're starting to sound like a broken record." I quickly started laughing at the look of confusion that sat across his pale features at the Muggle phrase.

The rest of the ride was in silence. When we arrived at the steps to the entrance of the castle, he got out first and then helped me from the carriage. I watched him quickly scan the crowd in front of us for Ivory. Frowning to himself he left to go help the professors usher the students into the Great Hall for the Welcome Back feast. Smiling, I followed suit. Soon, all the students were inside, and Draco and I took our respective seats at the heads of our house's tables. During Dumbledore's speech, I saw him scan the room for Ivory again. I watched him intently. Seeing him turn his gaze on me, I gave him a smirk.

"Yo, Mione!"

I quickly turned to face Ron. "Yes, Ron?"

"What the bloody hell are you staring at him for? He wants Ivory, not you remember?" he said, beginning to fill his plate with the food that had just appeared in front of us.

"Ron!" Ginny and Harry gasped in unison.

I felt myself turn bright red. It was as if I was blushing from my shoulders all the way to my hairline, my entire face was hot. Just because I don't want to date him doesn't mean he has to be an ass! I stood up rocking my chair backwards in the process. Tears threatening to start at any moment now due to my embarrassment, I began to shake with rage. "Ronald, you're an arrogant prat and an insufferable brat! And I'll show you!" With that I ran from the hall.

"Damn it, Ron!" I heard Harry say as I rushed by.

I'll show him, I thought to myself as I ran into the bathroom to do my transformation. Winking at myself as Ivory, I walked back to the entrance of the Great Hall. Shyly, I walked in. Pulling on my uniform skirt and brushing my hair out of my eyes I walked briskly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. Aware of the grey eyes that were watching my every move, I began to put food on my plate. "Sorry I'm late you guys."

Ginny giggled. "Girl, you are something else. Truly."

Ron leaned over and whispered. "Look, I'm sorry okay."

"No. I'll prove to you. He wants me. I’ve just got to test his waters. Make him see things he's overlooked."

"I think you've already started to." Ginny said. "Look at him"

"I don't have to. I already know he's looking at me." I blushed and took a bite of some mashed potatoes. "He told me… No, never mind. I'll just tell you later Ginny. Wouldn’t want a certain someone to listen and stuff his foot in his mouth.” I glared at Ron. “Again. Meanwhile… Eat." I laughed softly to myself. "I wish we'd made my hair a little longer. I wanted to pull a Lavender and flip my hair and flash him a smile." Ron turned the color of his hair. "I feel so un-Hermione-like. This is kind of fun." I giggled again. Ron looked up at me with round eyes. "Let's run a little test." I looked up at Malfoy slowly only to find him still staring at me. Blushing slightly, I let a small smile play across my face. He looked a little flushed like he wanted to blush but couldn't allow himself to because he was a Malfoy. I laughed.

Dinner ended and I stood up promptly and exited the Great Hall before any of the other students. As I walked past the Slytherin table I made sure to brush up against Malfoy's arm. Without a backwards glance, I walked through the doors. "Ivory! Wait up!" I continued to walk as if I hadn't heard him. "Ivory!" He caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Yes, Mal- Draco?" I said as I let him turn me around to face him.

"I didn't see you when we were getting off the train and onto the carriages."

"Oh-" I looked down. Damn! Why didn't I think about this earlier? I should have known he'd ask where I was. Maybe I should just- I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer. "So, you were looking for me?"

"Uhh... I mean I…"

"Aww…Malfoy, are you stuttering? Isn't that against some sacred Malfoy bylaw? Isn't it like rule two hundred sixty-eight?"

He looked up at me sharply and a look crossed his face. "You sounded just like Granger when you said that."

Shit. Did I give myself away? "Uhh…"

"You two must be really close…" he said holding me there with his penetrating gaze.

"I’ve got to go." I started to walk away.

"Ivory!" He caught a hold of my arm and pulled me back to him and pressed me up against the wall. He brushed my bangs out of my face. "Why are you always running?" His touch burned my skin. I shivered. "Baby, are you cold?" He stepped closer to me to where our legs were intertwined.

"Malfoy, I- I can't… I"

"Why are you calling me by my surname?" He lifted my face up by my chin. "Look at me." I hesitated. "Please." I looked up into his eyes and froze. Never had I been this close to Malfoy before. I wonder if anyone has ever been this close to him before. I wonder if anyone has really looked at him, past his arrogance, past his money, his name. His eyes were so intense I felt a part of me fall apart. I wanted to cry and scream all at once. I wonder if anyone has ever been this close to me before. I felt my eyes fill with tears. "What's wrong?" He quickly wrapped his arms around me. I pillowed my head on his chest. "Don't cry." He pulled back and caught my lips with his. He tasted like peppermint and salt from my tears. I felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over my head and a fire lit at my feet.

"Drakie! What are you doing?! Who is she?!" came a shriek from down the hallway.

"Pansy," Draco said only pulling from my lips a fraction. "I hope you can see that I'm kind of in the middle of something so if you wouldn't mind moving the bloody fuck around?"

"B-b-b-but Drakie?" She started again.

I put my face into his chest. I do not want to be here for this. I do not want to be in the middle of whatever this is. Oh, Merlin was he still dating her? What is happening?? I can see Pansy trying to look around Draco to get a good look at me.

She gasped. "You're that Mudblood bitch. What did you do Granger? Get a makeover? Cut your hair and use some Muggle shit to change the color?"

I froze. How? But how? Oh, of all people…

In the midst of my confusion about Parkinson figuring out my disguise, I completely missed Malfoy moving toward her, wand raised at lightning speed. "Never talk to her like that again! I mean it Pansy or you and I will have a problem and I don't think you will like it. You hear me?"

I slowly backed away and into the crowd that had gathered. Shit! When I got by Harry and Ron, I ducked behind them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Don't move!" I quickly changed back into myself. I pulled my robe out of my bag and slipped it back on. “Hold this.” I handed my bag to Harry. I came from behind them and pushed my way back through the crowd. "MALFOY!" I said. He whipped around and looked at me a look of confusion on my face. "What do you think you're doing?" I walked up to him and slowly reached out and pushed his wand arm down. "Leave her alone. If she wants to make a spectacle of herself then let her do it. Don't fall into it with her." He nodded and stepped back. "As for you, Pansy, you've lost thirty points for Slytherin and you will serve a week of detention. I will be talking to your Head of House about what your detentions will consist of." I smirked at her. "Next time, think before you react." I stepped back and bumped into Malfoy. He was looking around and then when he couldn't find who he was looking for, he turned and looked at me. I shrugged and slipped off into the crowd once again. Reaching my friends again, I grabbed both boys by their arms and headed towards the tower. "Let's go." I dragged them all the way to the Common Room.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "What the hell happened back there?"

I quickly re-capped the story. "And then Parkinson busted me out and asked if I had cut and dyed my hair." I put my hair in my hands. "How did she know?"

The boys didn't say anything. Ginny came through the portrait hole at that moment. "Hermione! Damn! I cannot believe what happened out there! You've got to be more careful! You almost got your disguise busted in front of half the school on the first day!"

An owl came to the window. I got up and let him in. He dropped a letter in my hand with the Hogwarts seal on it. I petted the bird on his beak and set him off through the window. I opened the letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_I believe you and I have some things to discuss. How about you stop by my office tomorrow after breakfast? See you then._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I love this candy that Muggles have called twizzlers._

"It’s from Dumbledore." I said quietly. "I bet he knows about Ivory." Another owl came through the window and dropped a letter in my hand.

_Ivory,_

_Why did you leave so quickly? I didn't even get to say all that I needed to say to you. My deepest apologies for Parkinson's behavior, she's just a nuisance. Please meet tonight at eleven outside the library as I do my patrol rounds. I need to talk to you._

_Draco_

"That one was from Malfoy." I looked up at the boys. "Do you think he believes Pansy? Is my cover already blown?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’ve decided that Tuesdays will be update days!!! YAY!!! Also, I plan to get really far ahead of myself next month so that way when school gets crazy in the fall, I’ll still be able to update for you. READ and REVIEW! Love you!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry! You have to stop buying me clothes!" I exclaimed as he ordered a green sweater that would show a little of my stomach and black heels from that same magazine that we ordered from in Diagon Alley. "I can just put on something from my closet."

"Didn't you just almost lose your whole cover? So why would you want to go meet Malfoy in something that he's already seen?" Ginny reasoned.

"I'm sure I can almost guarantee that Malfoy will not recognize anything I own simply for the fact that he has never paid that much attention to me," I said quietly. "So, there is no need for Harry to waste money buying me clothes that I'll probably never wear again after this whole charade!" Ginny muttered a spell and I found my robes replaced with the outfit that Harry had just ordered. She waved her wand again and my school skirt shortened. "Really!" I exclaimed as I tried to pull to skirt down. It was almost to my mid thighs! I glared at her when it wouldn’t budge and dejectedly flicked my own wand over myself. My hair shrinking itself into the pixie cut. "And why didn't we go for a longer haircut? I feel weird knowing that my hair doesn't cover the back of my neck and my ears." Ginny muttered another spell and I could feel make-up being put on my face. "Is that really necessary?"

"Apparently so Hermione! Pansy recognized you remember? You'll have to do your best not to look or sound like yourself tonight because I'm sure Malfoy is entertaining thoughts of you possibly pulling a prank on him. You also have to do some things that he would think you would never do!" My jaw dropped and my eyes grew big. Before I could say anything, Ginny continued, "Oh Merlin Hermione! You don't have to do anything rash! But you do have to do something that will put the thought of you possibly being Ivory out of his mind. The mission is to change him and in order to do that means he has to get used to the idea of being with someone of Muggle descent. We just can't throw the ultimate I'm a Muggle-born witch in his face at the start of this experiment!"

"Whatever!" I grumbled underneath my breath.

"Exactly! You know I'm right." She stepped back and gave me a once-over. "Do a little change on your nose. Nothing too noticeable, just enough so that maybe he overlooked it.” Conjuring a mirror, I added a little lift to the end of my nose. “Lose a smidge of your cheeks, add a cute little mole right there.” She tapped my cheek near my mouth. “Good." She checked her watch. "It's 10:45, you should probably go."

Taking a deep breath, I headed towards the portrait hole. "This is ridiculous! I haven't even been to my quarters tonight but I'm off running to go meet Malfoy. This doesn't make any bloody sense!" I muttered under my breath as I climbed through the opening. I pulled on my skirt again in vain and felt something in my pocket. Pulling it out I noticed it was an old piece of parchment. Tears stung my heavily made-up eyes. Harry gave me his Dad's map so I wouldn't get caught! I pulled out my wand and tapped the paper saying, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

_Moony would like to say Hello on the behalf of the Marauders_

_Prongs would like to say what a lovely surprise it is that this map (that we worked so diligently on.) fell into the hands of such a lovely creature._

_Padfoot would like to say that Prongs is such a brown-noser. But he silently agrees. Well, not so silently._

I laughed. "Guys. Can I see the map?"

_It'll be our pleasure to assist you in your nighttime stroll…_

The parchment went blank for a brief second and then the grounds of Hogwarts were laid out before me. It showed Filch in his office and Mrs. Norris somewhere on the third floor. Snape was pacing his office and Dumbledore was in his office. Draco was standing outside of the library walking back and forth. I smiled to myself. He's anxious. He's already there. I walked the rest of the way with the guidance of the map. When I came to the corner before the library I waved my wand over the map and mumbled, "Mischief managed." The map was erased and all that remained was a piece of ordinary, yet old parchment. I shrunk its size and secured it in the pocket of my skirt. I pulled on my sweater, suddenly aware of how naked I was. The bottom of my stomach was out and I had just gotten my belly button pierced over the summer. I was surprised that Harry and Ginny hadn't noticed it. I loved the scarlet and gold lion belly ring and quickly transformed it into a green and silver serpent. Taking a calming breath and hitting myself with a confidence charm, I stepped around the corner. Malfoy was leaning up against the wall with his forehead against the cold stone. I snuck behind him and slid my arms around his waist. "What's wrong Draco?" I laid my head in between his shoulders. He relaxed into my arms and even held one of my hands. I was confused. Why does he seem so human? Why does he seem like such a good person? How have I never seen this side of him in the last 6 years?

"Where'd you go earlier?" He turned around and slid his arms around my waist. When I didn't answer he continued, "Look I'm sorry about Pansy earlier. She's got it stuck in her head that she's the next Mrs. Malfoy. Ask Granger about it. I'm sure she'll tell you about Pansy. She'll probably hand you a book about it or something knowing her." He looked down at me, a smile playing across his face at his little joke. "I promise the girl thinks everything can be explained within a book." I laughed lightly. "But anyway, you don't have to worry about her because I doubt the Golden Trio will let her get anywhere near you. Plus, she thinks you're Granger with a hair cut and color." He looked at me. "But you do-" I put my hands in his hair and pulled his lips to mine in a desperate attempt to distract him from that train of thought. Shocked at first, he tensed up. I ran my tongue across his lips begging entrance. He parted his lips slightly to let my tongue slip in and play with his. I stepped closer to him, causing him to fall against the wall. He grabbed me by my hips and pressed himself firmly up against me. Gasping I pulled away. "Well…" He said brushing my hair out of my eyes. "I know you're not Granger because she wouldn't have that in her." He put his forehead against mine. "I've never kissed anybody like you. It's innocent yet intense." He kissed my forehead. "You're an interesting package, Miss Ivory."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your rounds?" I stepped back looking at him. Merlin, he was beautiful. He had on what looked to be dark grey designer slacks and a deep green cashmere sweater that hugged his torso just right.

"Hold on, let me get a look at you!" He grabbed my hand and held me at arm's length. "Did you dress just for me?" He spun me around. "A green sweater and hold on." He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him while he dropped to his knees. "Is this a piercing? A green and silver serpent?" He looked up at me, satisfaction setting in his eyes. "Wow." He whispered. I shivered from his breath brushing against my bare stomach. He placed a soft kiss on my stomach holding me in place. I whispered his name. I needed him to stop before I lost myself. He didn't, however, take my plea as what it was. I ran my hands through his hair as he rained hot kisses all over my stomach. When I couldn't take it anymore I pulled up slightly on his hair to bring his lips back to mine. We shared a fevered kiss before once again I had to step back.

"Malfoy." I breathed. "Your rounds." I couldn't speak more than a couple words at a time it seemed. Maybe Lavender and Parvati weren’t exaggerating when they giggled about the effect a boy can have on you. I took his hand and pulled him down the hall.

"Of course." He said closing his fingers around mine.

We walked around the castle and it seemed like he wanted to know everything about me. So, I just told him the truth. It wasn't like he would know otherwise, plus when he found out I was in disguise he couldn't say I lied to him at all. Well except for the fact that I was playing the part of another person. In the end, I found myself telling him things that I hadn't even told the boys. It was strange, yet it felt so natural at the same time. I told him about being bullied for being smarter than the rest of my classmates as a child and that I felt like I had to prove myself no matter what. We talked about how exciting it was for me to find out that I was a witch and how terrified I was about it being a mistake for the first year of school. The only lie I told him was that I went to Beauxbatons. There was no way around that.

"Well my lady, I've kept you up way past your bedtime." He said as we walked towards the portrait of The Fat Lady that led to the Gryffindor common room. "I would come in and tuck you in but I'm sure Potter would have my head." He pulled me into a hug, kissed my forehead and whispered, “I want to slow things down. I don’t want to rush things. I want to get to know you, I want you to get to know me.” He took a deep breath. “Promise me you will let me know when your free period is tomorrow after we get our timetables and I will spend it with you no matter what.” He said in a normal tone of voice with a slight smile on his face.

 “What if you have class?” I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. “You can’t skip class on the first day of school!”

He chuckled. “Okay, okay, we'll figure it out then. Meet me in the hall after breakfast.” He leaned his forehead against mine. “Promise me.” He whispered.

“I promise,” I whispered back. “Good night.” I kissed his cheek and gave a little wave that I hope was cute. I muttered the password to The Fat Lady before she could say anything about my appearance and climbed through the portrait hole to an empty and dark common room. I sank into an armchair and sighed. “Who knew he could be so sweet?”

***************

I stood in front of The Fat Lady grinning like an idiot for a few moments. She cleared her throat which brought me out of my daze. “Sorry,” I mumbled and turned on my way to go to the Head dorms. Granger hadn’t been in there earlier and I was hoping that she was already in her room when I got back so she wouldn’t make fun of me. As much as I was trying to just be myself without the Malfoy mask on, it was hard to be nice to her. Old habits die hard I suppose; however, I did not want to upset Ivory at all. Maybe I should just avoid her as much as possible. I don’t think I have ever had such an open and honest conversation with anyone before. It was refreshing. I told Ivory about how growing up all I wanted was to make my parents proud, but every year that got harder and harder to do. Something about her just made me feel as though I could tell her anything. I don’t want to ruin it, so I will be taking this slow. Besides, she seems like she’s innocent and I don’t want to scare her away. I was jerked from my thoughts as I heard some noise from a broom closet up ahead. Sighing, I walked up to it and knocked. Immediately I heard a girl’s voice say something in an urgent tone and lots of movement. I leaned up against the wall and waited for them to come out. “Come out already, I haven’t got all night.” The door opened slowly and out came Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones, their clothes in disarray. I raised an eyebrow and just looked at them.

“Look Malfoy, there is no need to take points,” MacMillan said.

“Did I say I was going to take points?” I asked sharply. I stood up off the wall. “Look, mate, it’s the first night back in the castle, I understand. I’m assuming you haven’t gotten to see each other in a while so I will give you a pass. Next time use a bloody muffliato so no one can hear you.” I clapped him on the shoulder and started to walk away. “Hurry up and go back to your common room. It’s almost midnight. The professors won’t be so forgiving if they find you two out here looking like that.” I said over my shoulder. I looked back to see them looking at each other in confusion before grabbing hands and hurrying off in the other direction. I shook my head. _See Draco, that wasn’t so hard, was it?_ I put my hands in my pockets and continued to my dorm. The entrance was a painting of a little girl in a meadow that was down the hallway a bit from the kitchens. It would come in handy when getting snacks for prefect meetings or if Granger and I missed meals from studying. The little girl was sitting in the grass blowing dandelions. She looked up at me and asked for the password. Since Granger wasn’t here earlier, I set the password myself. “New beginnings.” The little girl nodded and opened up for me. I closed the door behind me and climbed the stairs to my room. Looking over toward Granger’s room I saw the light was out so I went on into my room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was the start of a new school year, and this year I was determined to do it right.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Breakfast the following morning was chaotic. According to plan, I -as Hermione- went to breakfast and ate with a few other early birds. I made sure to have an intelligent conversation with a sixth year in my house, and when the boys joined the table, I turned the conversation to them. Gradually leading the topic towards class, I hopped up. "I forgot to get that research for my Muggle Studies class!"

"Mione!" Ron whined. "It's the first day of class! There is no homework, so there is no research! We haven't even gone to class yet!"

"No, I promised the professor I'd bring him some research about the internet. I said I'd have it first class." I gathered up the book I was reading earlier and put it in my satchel. "I’ve got to run to the library, so I'll see you two in class." I turned and hurried towards the doors.

Malfoy was coming through the doors. Perfect. "Merlin, Granger, where's the fire?" he smirked. I scowled at him and muttered that I had to go to the library. He laughed. "Already? Wow!"

I pushed past him and headed in the direction of the library in case anyone was watching me. Once I was sure I was out of everyone's sight, I did my transformation. Pulling my mirror out of my bag, I made sure all the little changes Gin and I made last night were the same. I should probably research a way to get my desired look with only one spell. Using my fingers to comb through my short hair, I noticed the lack of makeup on my face. Shrugging my shoulders, I applied the dark red lipstick Ginny let me borrow and left it at that. Seems like Ginny’s wish to teach me how to do makeup was going to come true. Finally satisfied with how my face looked, I returned my mirror to my bag. I undid the buttons on my robes so I could wear them open, and loosened my Gryffindor tie. I transformed my satchel to a gold color. Grudgingly, I shortened my school skirt and adjusted my shirt so you could see a little of the lace from the maroon camisole tank I had on underneath it. After doing one more mirror check, I sauntered back into the Great Hall. I made sure to pause at the doors so I could catch everyone's attention and then I sat down in between Ron and Harry. Harry sat with his jaw slack looking at me. I leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Now Harry, you can't be gawking at me like you just realized I'm a member of the opposite sex." I turned and ruffled Ron’s hair, too. He blushed to the tips of his red hair. I looked up and caught a wink from Professor Dumbledore. Laughing, I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco fuming. I winked at him, gave him a little wave, and started to butter a piece of toast.

"I think you're having too much fun with this," Harry cautioned.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Harry?" I said with mock surprise.

He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair to try to fix it. "Did you have to make an entrance?"

I started to reply but a drawl interrupted me. "Of course, she did Potter. Did you expect anything less coming from someone so magnificent?"

The whole table quieted down when they realized that the voice belonged to Draco. Then, as they realized what he had said, all eyes turned towards me. Ron sputtered and almost choked on his pumpkin juice. Harry narrowed his eyes and simply asked, "What are you doing over here, Malfoy?"

I turned and looked up at him. He looked down at me and gave me that blasted smirk. "I came to escort this lovely lady to class. Belle, you didn't tell him?"

“She has a name you know,” Ron scoffed. “You should probably use it. Or do you have so many girls that it's easier for you to use pet names so you don’t accidentally say the wrong name?”

Ginny popped him on the back of the head as she sat down. “Shut up, Ron. I swear you act like Mum didn’t teach you any manners.” She kissed Harry on the cheek and looked over at Malfoy and I. “What’s going on here?” She asked.

Malfoy was currently glaring at Ron. “Well simpleton, Belle means beautiful woman in French, but I wouldn’t expect you to know that. I bet you just grunt like a caveman at your women and expect them to be infatuated with you.” He smirked. “Infatuated means-“

“Well, we should be going.” I cut him off and stood up. “I thought I was meeting you after breakfast?” I asked him, a little annoyed.

He took my bag from me, scowling at the color and slung it over his shoulder. He leaned over and said quietly in my ear, “I couldn’t wait.”

Blushing, I looked back toward my friends. Harry had a weird expression on his face and Ron's was getting more and more furious. "I will see you guys later." It was probably best to get out of here before Ron blew his top. There was no telling what he might say. I grabbed Malfoy’s hand and started dragging him towards the doors.

He stopped. Unable to budge him, I dropped his hand and turned to look at him. “What are you doing?” I hissed.

“You haven’t eaten. You just got here. Let’s go sit at my table and get you some breakfast.” He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me toward the Slytherin table.

"Is it safe?" I asked quietly.

"Dear, no one will touch you if you're with me."

"What the bloody hell?" I heard Ron say as we got closer to his table.

"Are you sure?" I whispered nervously to him as I was being led to the unknown. No Gryffindor had ever eaten at the Slytherin table. To be quite honest, I was petrified. Had Malfoy not had a hold of my hand, I would have been frozen where I stood. I looked up at Dumbledore for reassurance and, once again, he winked at me and flashed me a smile. "Draco, are you sure this is okay?" I grabbed his arm with my other hand. "They're not going to hex me to the ends of the earth, are they?" I looked at the Slytherins who were watching our every step. "Why do they look so mean?"

He laughed and patted my hand gently. "Sweetheart, you don’t have a thing to worry about. They wouldn't dream of harming you, especially not after the talk I'll have with them as soon as we sit down.” Finally, we reached our seats. Malfoy helped me onto the bench and then sat down himself. All eyes were still on us. He cleared his throat. I still hung onto his arm. "Do we have a problem?" he asked in a calm and quiet voice, it was scary. Everyone except Pansy quickly shook their heads. "Will we ever have a problem?" Once again everyone but Pansy shook their heads. "Okay. Then eat."

For a minute, I thought everything was cool. I was shocked. Malfoy had this much pull in his house? Amazing!

Pansy erupted.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BASTARD! YOU-" Pansy continued to yell but no sound was coming from her. Realizing this, her eyes bulged and then a fierce look of anger settled on her face. She gathered up her things and fled from the Great Hall. I looked at Malfoy in shock. He simply smirked at me and leaned over me to grab a piece of toast.

"But how?" I asked.

"There are many things about me of which you are not aware, my Bella." He buttered the toast and handed it to me. "I believe this is what you were about to eat before I stole you from your friends." Shocked I took the toast from him. "I'll have to keep doing things to surprise you because that look on your face is adorable." He smirked again. _Damn that smirk to hell! Why is it suddenly extremely sexy to me?_

The rest of breakfast went by without any other surprises or disruptions. The professors passed out everyone’s timetables, I saw Professor McGonagall talking to Harry and Ron, and she handed an extra timetable to Harry. Then the owl post came.

A jet-black owl dropped a package in front of me. I looked at Malfoy questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders, so I opened the package. Inside was a silver bracelet with a serpent charm on it. Exactly like the one I had transformed my lion belly ring into last night. I gasped and brought my hand to my chest. "Draco! You didn't!" I looked at him again, only to see him smile. "I can’t take this. It’s too much." He reached for the bracelet and clasped it around my wrist. Well, now that it was on. "I love it!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You're truly going to spoil me if you keep this up. First the roses and now this bracelet?" I blushed. "You're too much."

"Of course not. I wanted you to have something." He said taking my face in his hands. “It’s really not that big of a deal; I just thought it would match your piercing.” I nodded, twirling the bracelet around my wrist. "Now let's go so I can walk you to class."

"I haven't got a schedule yet. I've got to go meet with Professor Dumbledore." I looked up at the table to see that Dumbledore had already left. "Walk me to his office? I don't know where it's at anyway."

"Fine by me." He helped me to my feet and then took my satchel as he had before, and we walked from the Great Hall. The walk to the gargoyle statue that led to Dumbledore's office was silent. "I don't know the password," Malfoy admitted upon our arrival.

"Harry told me it," I said, lying a bit. "It's Twizzlers." The look of confusion on Malfoy's face was priceless. "It's a Muggle candy." The gargoyle jumped out of the way. "Well, this is where you leave me," I said with my hand out for my bag.

He lifted my chin with his fingers to kiss my forehead. "I'll see you at lunch then?" I nodded. "I'll meet you at 12:15 outside the Great Hall okay?" I nodded again and quickly brushed my lips against his cheek again before I stepped past the gargoyle and headed up the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Slowly I opened the door. Every time I’ve ever been in Dumbledore’s office, y eyes are automatically drawn to Fawkes’ cage. I’ve always loved the idea of a phoenix, to be born again from one’s ashes. It makes me believe that nothing is forever, anyone can change. Everyone can become a newer version of their past selves. "Sit Ms. Granger." I sat down in the seat directly in front of his desk. A smile played across his face. "A mirror? Ms. Granger?" Laughing at the puzzled look on my face, he handed me a mirror.

"What do I need a mirror for Professor?" I asked not looking in it.

"Look at your reflection and tell me what you see."

I looked into the mirror and gasped. My blonde hair was in my face and my bright blue eyes were big with surprise. "Oh!" I looked up at Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled. "But how did you know it was me?"

"An old man cannot tell his secrets. However, I must say the blonde look is quite interesting on you. I believe our Head Boy thinks the same."

I looked down. "Uhh – sir, Draco doesn't know it's me."

"So, I gathered, because if I remember correctly, I saw you run out as a brunette with long hair to return with short blonde hair. I take it you have undertaken an experiment."

"Well actually, it was all for fun at first, just a test of something we found in CosmoWitchly about changing your own appearance. Then Malfoy came up, and it kind of evolved into me changing him into someone decent." I looked up at him. "You’re not angry, are you?"

"Oh no, dear! I think that's exactly what our Head Boy needs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this is late guys. I had family matters to take care of. Big ups btw to my amazing betas and my alpha. This story would not be what it is without you. On with the story…


	10. Chapter 10

Author’s Note at the bottom.   
Happy Reading!

I don’t think anyone else loves the first day of school like I do. There is something about new books and new bottles of ink that makes me happy. My friends all think I am crazy, but I happily led them to each class today. Excitedly, wondering what we would learn next. If the professors were just going to do review or learn something new. Every year the feeling was the same. I was always a big bubble of excitement the first week of school. The day went by as well as I could hope. “I” skipped out on lunch so “Ivory” could eat lunch with Malfoy. I hadn’t seen him since then.

“We need to do something about Pansy,” Ginny said, interrupting my thoughts as we stepped out into the courtyard during free period. Conveniently, our free periods matched up. “She is going to be a problem.”

“What are you suggesting?” I sat down on a bench and swatted at a fly that buzzed in my face. That was the problem with nice weather, bugs. It was beautiful out too. Bright and sunny, with just enough breeze for it to be pleasant to be outside. “She’s been in her version of love with Malfoy since she was born, I’m sure. There isn’t any way we can deter her from her life’s dream of being the next Mrs. Malfoy.” Ginny was pacing in front of me. “Sit down, you are making me nervous.” 

“What did Dumbledore want?” She asked abruptly. 

“I think he just wanted to let me know that he knew what I was up to.” I shook my head. “I walked into his office still disguised as Ivory on accident and he offered me a mirror. It was embarrassing.” I put my hands over my face and then pushed them through my hair. “I still don’t know how he even knew it was me. He winked at me at breakfast this morning when I went to sit with Malfoy. He told me, and I quote, This is exactly what our Head Boy needs.” 

“Who knows how that man knows the things he does. You need to worry about you.” She pointed at me. “You have to be more careful. This is a dangerous game you are playing.” Gin said sternly, sitting down next to me and grabbing my hands. “Look at me, Hermione. You don’t even know if he’s already a death eater or not. This is risky.”

I pulled my hands away from her. “I’m not an idiot, Gin,” I huffed in frustration. What if she was right? Was Malfoy already one of Voldemort’s minions? Would he even take the mark? “Besides, what business does Voldemort have recruiting children to his cause? He can’t possibly be a death eater.” 

“We aren’t children,” She said indignantly. “We have been training for this war for years, been involved in this for years. What makes you think that it is not the same on the other side? Be careful, Hermione. That’s all I’m asking.” 

I stood up. “So, we are just already condemning him? I thought we were supposed to be saving him! Isn’t that the whole point of this charade? But here we are day one and you are telling me that he is a death eater?” I hissed at her, trying not to bring any more unnecessary attention to us. “As much as we have fought with Malfoy in the past years, I think he has enough sense to not sign up to follow a lunatic while he’s still in school.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “How long have you been harboring feelings for him, Hermione?”

I sputtered. “Ex-excuse me? What makes you think that?” 

“When did you start having a crush on Draco Malfoy?” She asked me slowly as if talking to a child.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“It’s not a hard question. When?” 

I sighed and sat back down. “Is it that obvious? What type of pathetic woman am I that I have feelings for the guy who we have been fighting with our entire time at this school?” Taking a deep breath, I decided to tell her the truth. “At first, it was just that I tried to think about what it must be like to be him. After seeing his father in action, and his aunt? It must have been hard, right? Without us always fighting. So, I just started paying attention.” I looked up at her. “Gin, he’s just lashing out. I don’t even know if he even believes all the nonsense he spews.” 

“You can’t know that Hermione,” Ginny argued. 

“No, you’re right. I don’t know it. But I’m going to find out. You should see how he is whenever I’m Ivory. He knows that ‘she’ is muggle-born and doesn’t care.”

Ginny giggled and bumped into my shoulder. “So since 5th year huh?” 

I blushed. “Well, I’d say sometime mid-6th year. Anyway, let’s go to class. Then maybe tonight you can show me how to do some basic makeup.” 

“Finally!” Gin said excitedly. 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.” 

******  
Brooding. That’s what I was doing. Kneeling in front of the fireplace in the Heads’ Common Room. It was surprisingly comfortable. There was a thick grey rug in front of the fireplace. The mantle was a glossy black. Above the fireplace, our house sigils were affixed to the wall. A silver snake and a golden lion. The rest of the room was decorated tastefully. The walls were painted a light grey color that in the right light looked white. The furniture was mostly black, except for a chaise that was a soft grey color. An accent chair and the cushion for the reading nook in the window were the same color as the chaise. There was a small kitchenette tucked away in the corner opposite of the reading nook. Fully stocked with all of our favorites, I’m assuming. I found an unnatural amount of sugar quills in one cabinet. The only other place you could find anything representing our houses was the color of the name plates on the bedroom doors. Granger’s was gold and her name was a maroon color. Mine was Silver with my name written in an emerald color. The rooms and the bathrooms were up a small staircase. Granger’s on the left, the bathroom in the middle and then mine on the right. I wondered what Granger thought about us having to share a bathroom. Smirking to myself, I finally broke the seal on the letter I was brooding over. The Malfoy crest remained intact despite the careless way I ripped the letter open. The parchment didn’t even tear. 

Draco,

You have a duty to this family. Don’t disappoint me. Keep your eyes on the Potter boy, the Dark Lord will want an update on what he is up to during the holidays. You will be in attendance, and you will make a decision, the right decision. 

Your mother says hi.

Father

I crumpled up the letter and threw it in the fire. I didn’t want to have anything to do with him or his Dark Lord. If I could figure out how to get my mother to safety, I would tell him to avada himself. I stood up and accidentally bumped into the end table, knocking some of Granger’s things on the floor. “Damn it.” I bent down to pick it all up. “What the hell is this?” I picked up a book with a thin piece of metal holding it together. I opened it and saw Granger’s handwriting. Notes for Muggle Studies. The door opened. I swirled around and dropped everything I had just picked up. 

“Malfoy?” Granger said. “What are you doing with my things?”

I bent down and picked up the strange book. “What is this?” I held it up for her to see. 

She looked at me like she was confused. “My notes for Muggle Studies. Why?” 

I shook my head. “No, I know what is in here. What is this that the notes are written on?”

“Oh!” she smiled. “It’s a notebook. It's more convenient than parchment. So, I have a spell that connects my parchment to the notes and whatever I write on parchment in class, transfers to my notebooks. I can show--“

I cut her off. “Where can I get one of these?” I waved it at her. 

Her eyebrows flew up into her fringe. “You want one?” she chuckled. “I can give you one. They don’t sell them in Hogsmeade. I have my parents send them to me when I get low, so I have extras. Wait here.” She ran up the stairs and into her room. I bent down and finished picking up all her stuff off of the floor. She came back downstairs and thrust a notebook and little sticks in my hands. 

I looked at the little sticks. “What are these?” I held one up and inspected it. 

“Well, they are like quills. These work better on notebook paper. Your quill will just scratch through it.” She held up one that was a green color with white tips. “This is a pencil. You click this.” She pressed into one end. “And lead comes out.” She held up a different one that was all black with a cover on one end. “This is a pen, you take the cap off and write with it. Make sure to put it back on when you finish or it will dry out.” She smiled. “Let me know if you need any more.” She picked up her stuff off the end table. 

“Have you seen Ivory today?” I asked.

“I haven’t, but I’m sure she is just getting used to her place in this school.” She shuffled all her items into one arm and held her hand out.

“What are you doing?” I sneered at her. 

“Offering you a truce. For the sake of your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, yet,” I muttered still looking at her hand crazy. 

“I don’t doubt that she will be. See I know Ivory, and I see how interested you are.” She smiled at me and waved her hand, drawing attention to it. “Come on, you don’t care about my mudblood germs…”

“Don’t call yourself that.” I took her hand in mine and gave it a firm shake. “Thanks for the book for notes.”

“Notebook. It’s called a notebook.” She gave my hand a shake as well. “Truce?”

“Truce.” I let go of her hand. “You can study out here if you want. We don’t have to avoid each other.” I took her books and sat them on the table. “Since we have a truce now, let's compare notes for potions. I know you need it. It’s your worst class.” 

“Only if you will look over my notes for charms, you suck at them.” She fired back and sat down on the chaise in front of the bookshelf. “Let’s get started.”

I smiled at her and sat down on the couch beside the chaise she was on. “I excel in the only charm that matters.” 

She blushed slightly and I raised my eyebrows a bit at how expressive her face was. She wasn’t as tense as normal. “Oh really?” She smirked at me. “Well, I hope your charm,” she used air quotes with her fingers. “Gets you far in life, however for the charms of which I speak of, you will need your books.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and started organizing her school work. 

I lifted my wand. She flinched a little bit but tried to play it off. I chose to ignore it. What did the Muggles say? Romania wasn’t built in a day? Without looking toward my room, I whispered. “Accio school bag,” I smirked when I saw her look up towards my room, no doubt watching my bag float its way down to me. Her eyes got bigger and just as soon as I turned to look, the strap on my bag got caught on the staircase rail and all my books spilled out down the stairs. 

Hermione chuckled and pushed a notebook towards me. “As I said, it’s your worst class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am still here. No worries. School is just trying to kill me. This semester has been so hard and crazy. Even now that I type this, I have a lesson to plan for, like I have to give a lesson in 2 days. I also have an 8-10 page research paper due in a week, an article outline, another lesson to plan and all the small assignments. It has been like this all semester. But I have decided that no matter what every morning before I start my homework I will write something. I was going crazy not writing. 
> 
> Anyway, Love you guys! This story is not possible without my Alpha, J and my beta, Quacklynne89. 
> 
> Review and let me know how you like the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all of you who are reading this! Really, I love you! This would not be possible without my betas, and my alpha. You know who you are.**

**Unfortunately, these characters still don’t belong to me.**

 

Fall was my absolute favorite season. The leaves turning various shades of reds, oranges and yellows, and the wind blowing them everywhere. It was like walking into a painting. I settled down against a tree close to the lake. Draco was going to meet me here in a few minutes for a lunch date with “Ivory.” I had already done my transformation and was currently putting a glamour on my textbooks to make them appear to be 6th-year books. Once I was finished, I took out my compact and the lipstick Ginny gave me. Opening the compact, I applied the soft pink lipstick to my lips. While I was inspecting the rest of my glamour, I could see Draco approaching from behind with a picnic basket. I quickly waved my wand over my wrist to remove the disillusion I had on the bracelet he had given me. I put away my things and closed my bag.

 

“Hello, Gorgeous,” Draco said as he sat down the basket. “Are you ready to have the best lunch date ever?”

 

I smirked at him. “A lunch date?” I questioned him with special emphasis on the word date. “Is that what this is?” I cocked my head to the side and gave him a soft smile.

 

“Of course, it is. What exactly do you think is going on here? Haven’t you ever been courted before?” He said

 

“No, because that is positively archaic. No one is courting anyone anymore, Draco.” I giggled. “Honestly, courting. That’s still a thing?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he asked, pulling out a black blanket with a Slytherin crest on it and laying it down on the ground. “Get up off the grass, darling, and come sit on this. I don’t want you to get your skirt all dirty.” He reached a hand over to help me up. Once I was standing, he picked up my bag and moved it to the blanket, too. “What happened to your gold glittery bag?”

 

My eyes went wide. “It broke.” Damn it. I’d forgotten to glamour the bag.

 

“Must have been poorly made. I will get you another one just like it.” He smiled at me and pulled out chilled bottles of pumpkin juice. “Except I will find one with a charm to keep that blasted glitter on the bag and not everywhere else.”

 

I leaned over and bumped my shoulder against his. “What are you trying to say, Draco? You don’t like to be bedazzled?”

 

“What kind of word is bedazzled? I just know that my mates are complaining because there is glitter all over our room. That stuff is like the plague!”

 

I laughed at the idea of Blaise and Theo waking up covered in glitter. “I’m sorry. I’ve been telling you I can carry my own bag.”

 

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my woman carry her own bag?” he scoffed.

 

“Your woman?” I raised an eyebrow. “Wow, I thought you wanted to take this slow. I mean first the gifts, then the courting, now claiming me?”

 

He went red in the face. “What is it about you that makes me feel like a fool?” he muttered. He looked up at me and ran his hand through his hair. “What I mean to say-”

 

“That you are perfectly embarrassed, and it has only been a week since we have been at school. We have only hung out a handful of times. We will get to the next step when the time is right,” I interrupted him.

 

“Absolutely.” He nodded. “Turkey and swiss on rye.” He handed me a sandwich neatly wrapped and cut in half with the edges cut off. Before I could comment on how he knew exactly what kind of sandwich I liked, he continued. “I pay attention. I could see the question in your eyes.” He shrugged and pulled out a sandwich for himself. “How are you getting used to the castle?”

 

“It’s amazing. I love it. I don’t have that hard of a time getting around since I have Hermione.”

 

“I bet she drew you a map,” he said sarcastically.

 

I nudged his shoulder. “Leave her alone.”

 

“No, I was just teasing. We are good. We’ve even been studying together this week. She gave me a book for notetaking.”

 

I giggled. “It’s called a notebook.”

 

He waved it off. “Whatever. We have a truce going on. So far, it is working.”

 

“What do you think about the notebook?” I asked curious to see if he liked it. I noticed that he hadn’t been using it whenever he did homework, but he had been writing with the pens I gave him. He refused to use pencils because he didn’t like the way they wrote.

 

“I like it. It’s much more practical than carrying scrolls of parchment around. I use it all the time in my room.” He finished his sandwich.

 

I tilted my head sideways to look at him. What was he writing in the notebook that he only wrote in while in his room?

 

“While I am enjoying the fact that you have finally seemed to notice my physical attractiveness,” he smirked, “Hurry up, belle. I want to go for a fly.”

 

“And just what kind of gentleman abandons his ‘woman,’” I used air quotes, “to go flying in the middle of a date?”

 

“Who said anything about abandoning you?” He smiled at me and reached into the basket to pull out his broom.

 

I almost choked on my sandwich. Flying?! “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

 

He looked up at me puzzled. “When is flying not a good idea?” he said jokingly. He reached out and brushed some of my fringe out of my face. “You’ve flown before, right? Are all muggleborn witches afraid of brooms?”

 

“I’m not afraid of anything!” I responded indignantly. “I just think there are much better ways to spend one’s time, that is all.” I turned my head slightly to hide my blush. I would not be getting on that broom with him. I didn’t care how much I sound like Hermione and not Ivory.

 

“Maybe you just haven’t been properly taught. I’ll just give you lessons.” He stood up and held his hand out. “Do you trust me?”

 

I looked up at him incredulously. He couldn’t really expect me to jus-? Hesitantly, I said, “Yes,” I put my hand in his and he pulled me up.

 

He used his wand to pack up our lunch and shrank the basket to put it in his pocket. “Milady.” He held out his arm for me to hold. Holding back a giggle, I took his arm and rolled my eyes. _Purebloods._ We started towards the Quidditch pitch. “So,” he said, clearing his throat. “Exactly how dreadful of a flyer are you? Do I need to order you a training broom or will the school brooms suffice?”

 

I hit him on his chest. “Dreadful? You are so rude, Draco Malfoy.” I hit him again.

 

“Abuse!” He yelled. “Abuse!” He pulled away from me, both hands on his chest, pretending to be seriously injured. It only made me swat at him some more. He laughed and pushed me against a nearby tree. “You know, in those archaic times you were mentioning earlier, it was not uncommon for a witch to get a spanking from her wizard if she misbehaved.” He said in a low voice, only inches away from my face.

 

I tried to control my breathing. He was so close! It had been awhile since we had kissed. The last time had been out of desperation to distract him outside of the library on the first night in the castle. This kiss, if he kissed me, would be completely organic. “That’s completely barbaric,” I spoke in the same level of voice as him. It was if we were in a bubble, and if we were to speak any louder it would burst. All I could focus on was his lips. “You wouldn’t dare,” I whispered.

 

“No, of course not. There are much better ways to treat a witch.” With those words, he closed the distance between us. It was gentle, and his hand came up my side and got lost in the hair at the back of my neck. I slumped back against the tree, and he brought his other hand to my hip to hold me in place. _Why don’t people kiss more often?_ All of my senses were in overdrive. He tasted like pumpkin juice and mint, and my ears were filled with a roaring sound, like waves crashing on the shore. A soft moan escaped my lips, which caused him to growl slightly and pull me closer. My eyes were shut, and for once in a lifetime, my brain was blank. I wasn’t thinking about what homework was due that day or how to keep Harry alive for another year. All I was, at that moment, was a teenage girl who was being snogged against a tree on schoolgrounds. It felt incredible. I pulled back for a second to take a quick breath before pulling him back to me. He smelled like sandalwood and apples, and he felt- He felt like heaven.

 

**Alright y’all, I have decided to do NaNoWriMo this year for the first time! Because obviously, I don’t already have enough to do. LOL. Anyway, let me know what you think. We have a special appearance coming in the next chapter. Can you guess who it is?**

**Follow me!**

**tumblr: thempressjai**

**facebook: TheEmpress Jai**

**This story is also posted on FFN and Wattpad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note below. Happy Reading!**

_**Pansy POV** _

Green with envy, that's the best way to describe how I felt right now. I stood in the window and looked down at Draco with that girl. He had her pushed up against the tree with a hand on her hip to hold her against him. It was absolutely improper. Draco was mine! He was the only way I would survive the aftermath of this war. I was going to be the next Mrs. Malfoy! A sharp pain shot through my head. I ran both hands through my hair and pulled the ends a little, as if that would help with the sudden headache. Frustrated, I slammed my fist against the window as I watched them finally come up for air. They seemed to be playfully arguing because Draco kept saying something that the girl was shaking her head to. Then he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the Quidditch pitch. If the window wasn't sound-proof, I'm sure I would have been able to hear her giggles from up here. "Stupid mudblood," I muttered.

"Jealousy only makes your pug face even uglier," said a snarky voice from behind me. "Watching Malfoy and Ivory again?"

I didn't have to turn around to know that it was the Weasley bitch. "Don't you have a—" I used air quotations, "'Savior' to keep alive somewhere else in the castle? Odds are he's getting himself almost killed at this very moment." I turned around gracefully and leaned up against the window. Maybe the cool surface would calm me. I was not in the mood to deal with Potter's groupie. "Or is that Granger's job? Do you two have a custody agreement? Does she get him through the week and you alternate weekends? Funny, she's not with them as much as usual this year. I wonder why that is?" I tilted my head to the side. "Normally, I would think she has been in the library, but she hasn't even been in there."

"Watching her, too, are you?" Weaselette pushed off the wall and advanced toward me.

"Simmer down, little lion." I gripped my wand tightly but still tried to appear aloof. Slytherins don't show their emotions in a confrontation. "I guess I could say that I have. I mean, even if she doesn't quite seem like herself all the time." Her eyes widened. "Do you two honestly think you are the only ones who read Witch Weekly?" I reached into my bag and threw the issue at her. "It's right there!"

"What do you want Parkinson?" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

I put a hand on my chest and dropped my jaw in mock surprise. "What, no threats? No curses?" I laughed. "You're not going to oblivate me?"

"I'm not stupid. I know your hand is behind your skirt holding your wand. So we will talk this out; I don't have time for a duel and detention." She held her hands up in the symbol of surrender. "So what do you want?"

"Draco. I want her to leave him alone." I glanced back out the window and could see them outside of the pitch. "Ivory" was standing with her arms crossed and still shaking her head. Draco was pulling brooms out of the shed.

"No can do," Weaselette said. "There is a point to all this."

"To be cruel? To hurt him? To learn his secrets?" With each question, I took a step closer to her. "If this is one of your Gryffindor schemes that could get him killed—" I had my wand against her throat and a hand gripping her arm.

"His secrets?" she scoffed, voice slightly higher than usual. "Who cares about Malfoy's secrets. She's trying to save him, you daft bimbo!" She jerked away from me.

I looked at her closely, taking in her eyes and the way she was still being defiant. She wasn't scared or threatened by me. Staring right back at her, I asked, "Save him from what?"

She rolled her eyes and went back to holding eye contact with me. "Himself."

"From his father and what He wants?" I whispered looking around to see if anyone else was in the hallway. She nodded. I stepped back and put my wand away. "This isn't going to get him killed?"

"We hope not," she said, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"I want in."

"After how you've acted this week?" she looked at me incredulously. "Look, Parkinson, this isn't some super-secret fan club that you can just apply—"

I cut her off. "I WANT IN!" I said fiercely, looking around again. "I'm not playing, Weaselette. Things are not as they seem. I want the same protection he is going to have at the end of this. I won't get in the way of whatever Granger is doing so long as I am safe. This helps both of us. I can keep an eye on the Slytherins, and my father." I cringed slightly as another pain went through my head, "My father will be sending me updates about things you wouldn't have access to." Shaking my head, as if I could shake my headache loose, I smoothed down my skirt. "Talk it over with your boys and then send me a discreet owl. Keyword there was discreet." I glanced back out the window and watched Draco smile at Granger. "I'm assuming he has no idea who she really is, so I'll keep your little secret." Without looking back at her, I left her standing there.

**Ginny POV**

I took a deep breath. I was standing outside of the portrait dreading talking to Harry and Ron. There was no way to know exactly how they would take the fact that Parkinson wanted in on our plan. We don't even know what our end game was. How were we supposed to save these Slytherins without removing them from their homes? Where were they going to go? I needed to talk to Hermione as soon as possible. We were playing a dangerous game, and maybe if she didn't have hearts in her eyes all the time, then maybe she would see that. Where was a responsible adult when you needed one? I took another deep breath and said the password.

"We need to talk," I said as soon as the portrait closed behind me.

Harry looked up from the chess game he was playing with Ron. "Uhhh, Gin, can we do this privately?" He stood up nervously. "I'd really like it if you don't dump me again in front of the entire common room." He stepped over Dean's legs to approach me. I watched him, amused. It was like he was trying to talk down a dangerous animal. He reached for me and grabbed me by my arm. "Let's just go up to my room so we can talk this out."

"You're right. Let's go up to your room. Ronald!" I said sharp enough to break his attention on the game. "Come on."

Harry froze. "Why do we need Ron to come with us?"

I jerked away from him. "Because I'm not breaking up with you. Now, for Merlin's sake, will both of you cart your arses upstairs so I can say what I bloody have to say. Merlin's pants!" I stomped my foot for emphasis. Both boys glanced at each other and ran up the stairs. Shaking my head, I followed them. Stepping into the room, I immediately frowned. The air was stale, like dirty laundry and sweaty Quidditch uniforms. The only bed that was made was Neville's. Seamus' curtains looked singed at the ends. Harry and Ron sat on their beds looking at me expectantly. I sighed. "First, I want to remind you that you are wizards; there are these things called cleaning spells. From the state of your room, I'm going to assume you have never heard of them. I will be sure to let it slip to Mum that you obviously need practice. Secondly, there are house elves. You know, the little creatures who actually enjoy cleaning up after wizards? I cannot even begin to understand why your room looks like this." I took a step towards Harry's bed and then stopped before I tripped over something. "I'm just going to cut this short since it is obviously hazardous to be in here…" I trailed off, seeing moldy food on the nightstand by Ron's bed.

"It's Seamus's fault," Ron said, reaching into the nightstand to pull out a chocolate frog. "The elves said they would never clean our room again after the last explosion." He stuffed the chocolate frog in his mouth and stuck the card in the drawer without even looking at it.

I put my hand to my forehead and shook my head slightly. "I don't want to know."

"What's going on, Gin?" Harry asked reaching for me. I let him pull me to his side.

I sighed. "Pansy knows what Hermione is doing. She's been watching them. She wants whatever protection that we are planning on offering Malfoy. Then she said something about things aren't what they seem." I blurted it all out at once. "She didn't seem like herself. It was strange. I don't know."

"What are we even doing? What is this? Operation Save a Slytherin?" Ron jumped up. "I don't even like the slimy git we are already putting up with. Now you want to add Pugface to the mix? Who is next? Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Have you forgotten that we are the good guys?" Harry asked Ron calmly.

"This isn't one of your flimsy books with the little pictures. People could die. We could die. You're going to let one of these Slytherins get us killed," Ron yelled.

"Are you talking about my comic books?" Harry asked him, clearly amused.

I rolled my eyes. "Harry is right, Ron. We are the good guys. We should help."

Ron plopped back down. "Merlin's saggy balls. Pansy fucking Parkinson." He looked up at us. "Who is the next snake we are going to let into our den?"

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I thought we should explore the other characters' POV. My beta pointed out that I should give a sign on whose POV it is. What do you guys think is up with Pansy? Is Ron going to always be so understanding? Will Dramione always be so cute? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Out of the Fog. Another special guest appearance coming up! None of this is possible without my betas and my alpha. I know I drive y'all crazy at times.**


End file.
